


a resposta

by aurora44



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora44/pseuds/aurora44
Summary: E se lewis hamilton respondesse a uma carta de sebastian vettel pela primeira vez?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 8





	a resposta

**Author's Note:**

> \- a fic é free covid!  
> \- não tem contextualização do que eles trabalham, mas se vocês quiserem imaginar eles fazendo outras coisas que não sendo pilotos, está na mão de vocês :)  
> \- escrevi a fic escutando a playlist “lucid dream mix” do Lewis no Spotify

Era o quinto ano, ou talvez o sexto, nem Sebastian Vettel tinha certeza, que ele mandava um cartão postal desejando boas festas a alguns de seus companheiros de trabalho.

Quase nenhum respondia, e os que respondiam era uma vez ou outra. O alemão mandava as cartas para meia dúzia deles, mas um em especial ele sempre alimentava a esperança de obter uma resposta.

No dia 24 de dezembro de 2020, cinco (ou seis) anos atrasada, ela chegou. Em letras gordinhas e bem desenhadas estava escrito:

_“Sebastian,_

_Esperamos que você tenha um bom natal e uma boa virada de ano ao lado de quem você ama._

_Com carinho,_

_Lewis e Roscoe”._

Junto com a carta havia uma polaroide do moreno e seu cachorro com roupas natalinas.

Sebastian segurava o papel de primeira linha com as mãos um pouco tremulas e um sorriso no rosto, **ele realmente lhe tinha respondido**!

Algo lhe chamará a atenção e não era na mensagem escrita e sim no envelope, vinha da Inglaterra, Lewis geralmente ficava nos Estados Unidos nesta época do ano, o loiro bem sabia.

Fazendo o incomum, o alemão pegou seu celular em uma gaveta e abriu o aplicativo de mensagem, procurou por Hamilton e no puro impulso lhe fez um convite:

_“Oi Lewis, vi que você esta na Europa, está com a família? Não gostaria de passar a virada no ano aqui e conhecer minha casa?_

_Abraços Sebastian”._

No mesmo instante as mensagens foram lidas como sinalizava as flechas azuis no canto da mensagem e os dizeres “está digitando” apareceram no canto superior da tela:

_você sabe que não precisa mandar “beijos e braços” após cada mensagem né seb? rs_

O loiro deu de ombros como se Lewis pudesse vê-lo.

_De fato, estou na Inglaterra, ajeitando algumas questões contratuais, então decidi ficar aqui._

Levou mais um tempo para Hamilton concluir a mensagem, e Vettel se questionava porque o moreno não podia escrever tudo em uma mensagem só.

_Eu ficaria honrado de verdade, você não vai estar com a sua família durante o ano novo?_

Seb respondeu então: _não, estarei sozinho, eles decidiram viajar e eu queria só um pouco de paz e sossego. Posso contar com sua presença então?_

O britânico confirmou, Sebastian convidou Roscoe também, mas o cão estava na América no resort que sempre ficava durante as férias. Lewis chegaria na Suíça dias após o natal e Vettel mal podia esperar para lhe mostrar seu lar.

Xxx

Lewis chegou na casa de Sebastian no final da tarde do dia 28 de dezembro, o alemão estava ansioso para mostrar tudo ao moreno, mas com o inverno os dias eram mais curtos e o tour ficaria para o dia seguinte, mas isso não barrou o convidado de elogiar a elegante e tradicional casa em que entrava.

\- Você de fato é rico Sebastian – disse Lewis entrando no casarão com uma pequena mochila nas costas enquanto o loiro puxava sua mala de rodinhas.

\- Disse o cara que tem cinco casas espalhadas por ai!

\- Mas nenhuma desse tamanho – respondeu dando uma piscadela.

\- Afinal o que você achou dela? – perguntou vendo Lewis observar os arredores. O moreno não perdeu tempo em largar sua mochila em uma poltrona na sala de entrada e ir explorar.

Era uma casa grande para um homem sozinho viver, mas era bem aconchegante, Lewis sorriu observando o tanto de plantas.

\- Você deu nome a todas elas? – questionou voltando em direção a Sebastian que tinha ficado parado no meio do caminho observando Lewis. O alemão ficou vermelho com a pergunta, mas respondeu com sinceridade.

\- Sim – Hamilton abriu mais ainda seu sorriso, Vettel parecia estar contando um segredo a ele, o que o moreno achou adorável.

\- Por isso elas são tão bonitos, aposto que recebem muita atenção.

\- Eu tento, quando não estou em casa contrato uma equipe para cuidar de tudo e elas estão dentro do pacote – ele deu de ombros – mas então, o que você achou da casa?

\- Seb eu não vi nem metade dela ainda, mas achei essa primeira parte a sua cara.

\- Isso é bom?

\- Perfeito! – a reposta não poderia ter sido melhor, Sebastian ficou feliz com a aprovação de Hamilton, como se ele fosse um vendedor de imóveis e tivesse fechado seu primeiro negocio. Quando na realidade Lewis só passaria alguns dias no seu lar.

Sebastian levou o moreno para conhecer outros cantos, desde a cozinha, a biblioteca até por fim o quarto que Lewis ficaria hospedado.

O alemão deu espaço para o amigo se ajeitar e esperou o mesmo na cozinha, os dois acabaram passando o resto do dia lá, Lewis ensinando alguns pratos veganos para Sebastian que contava os planos para o dia seguinte.

Xxx

Como de costume, Sebastian acordou cedo e preparou o café da manhã antes de chamar Lewis para seu dia de exploração. Eles se arrumaram propriamente para a neve e o frio do lado de fora da casa e fizeram uma verdadeira tour pela propriedade do alemão. Esse que mostrou com muito orgulho o que cultivava em seu quintal e os animais que tinha, claro que com a queda de temperatura muitas coisas estavam dormentes, e Sebastian explicou tudo isso para Lewis, que ouvia com muita atenção.

\- Eu juro que tentei me adaptar a uma vida sem carne, mas não fui bem sucedido, acredito que não me entreguei totalmente à idéia, mas reduzi consideravelmente e mantenho uma linha sustentável de consumo.

\- Isso é muito legal Seb – disse Lewis enquanto alimentava algumas galinhas ao seu redor – não foi fácil para mim também, acredito que o discurso e a idéia me garantiram mais sucesso na minha mudança alimentar do que a minha própria vontade.

\- Você sempre consegue o que quer, acho isso admirável – comentou Seb que fazia carinho em Lina, sua vaca malhada.

\- Nem tudo, na verdade – a resposta chamou a atenção do loiro que voltou a olhar Lewis, mas o moreno estava de costas observando a vista. Era um cenário bonito, completamente branco pela neve e de fundo a casa em um tom marrom clarinho se destacava com árvores de fundo, Sebastian vivia no meio do nada como o britânico já imaginava pelas conversas que eles tinham.

\- E o que ainda lhe falta? – questionou o alemão aparecendo ao lado de Hamilton para admirar a vista com ele. 

\- Ah, algumas coisas – e antes de continuar Lewis virou o rosto na direção do homem a seu lado – algumas que eu gostaria de ter mais do que outras.

Sebastian não teve coragem de devolver o olhar, com medo de entregar mais de seus sentimentos do que gostaria. O silêncio então se estendeu e os dois continuaram sua exploração com o som de alguns pássaros e do vento como companhia.

O resto do dia passou rápido com os dois entrando em uma grande sintonia, depois de ajudar Sebastian do lado de fora, Lewis se ajeitou como uma luva aos planos do anfitrião, aceitava tudo sem questionar e estava se divertindo muito em vista que os dois estavam sozinhos longe da vida agitado que o britânico muitas vezes preferia.

O alemão tinha prometido que o dia seguinte seria mais agitado, ele tinha planejando uma caminhada pelo bosque ao sul do terreno e depois iria mostrar sua oficina pessoal, onde Sebastian criou o habito de restaurar e construir coisas.

Xxx

Lewis gostava muito de ter contato com a natureza e observando Sebastian caminhar a sua frente tocando quase em cada uma das árvores pelas quais passavam, era claro que o loiro também gostava muito. Na realidade esses poucos dias passados com o companheiro de trabalho estavam sendo bons para despoluir a mente, mas ao mesmo tempo se mostravam um desafio para Hamilton que nos últimos dois anos começou a negar certos sentimentos em relação aquele homem que lhe guiava cada vez mais para dentro do bosque.

\- Não me diga que você é algum tipo de serial killer e eu sou mais uma de suas vítimas que você trata com todo esmero para depois encurralar elas em sua floresta particular – isso fez Sebastian parar de andar e virar meio corpo para trás encarando o moreno.

\- Você está assistindo filmes demais Lewis – então voltou a andar.

\- Mas então para onde você está me levando?

\- Surpresa! – Lewis bufou – não fique tão marrento, estamos quase chegando.

E de fato, eles estavam bem perto do lugar que Sebastian queria mostrar e Lewis não precisou nem questionar mais o que era. Uma árvore enorme com raízes exuberantes ocupava um grande espaço no meio do bosque emanando energia.

\- Woow – exclamou Hamilton chegando mais perto e tocando uma de suas raízes que quase lhe alçavam a cintura – Seb isso é...

\- Incrível não? – falou o loiro a seu lado.

\- Muito!

\- Feche os olhos então.

Hamilton nem questionou o motivo, só fez o que Vettel pediu e entendeu de imediato o porquê, era uma força da natureza que exalava pureza. Chegava a ser palpável a ponto que Lewis levantou sua mão como se fosse tocar em algo, mas sentia apenas o vento passando entre os dedos nus da luva que tinha recém tirado.

Era apenas vento, até sentir outra mão igualmente nua se entrelaçando na sua, ele não abriu os olhos, só apertou mais sua mão contra a de Sebastian.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo naquela imensidão, até o loiro falar

\- Vamos voltar, está ficando muito frio – Lewis abriu os olhos neste momento, e sem olhar para Seb ele o seguiu de volta para casa ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Xxx

\- Você não quer chamar mais ninguém mesmo Seb? Eu não me importo! – falou Lewis enquanto picava os legumes que preparava para a entrada do jantar.

\- Tenho certeza que não – uma sobrancelha castanha levantou no rosto do outro – digo, eu sei que você gosta de gente e festas.

\- Não foi por isso que eu sugeri convidar mais pessoas Sebastian, eu só não queria que você se prendesse a ideia de que tem que me dar atenção 100% só porque você me convidou – se defendeu.

\- Desculpe – Vettel colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hamilton antes de continuar – é que... é a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso Lewis, pensei que estava tudo bem para você passarmos só os dois.

\- Claro que está – disse sorrindo – por que não estaria?

Desde que eles voltaram do bosque no dia anterior e desfeito o contato de suas mãos, Lewis ficou um pouco distante, algo que o dono da casa não deixou de notar. Eles ainda continuaram os planos daquele dia e Sebastian mostrou a bicicleta que estava reformando, o moreno prestou atenção em tudo e ficou fascinado com aquele talento de Vettel, mas estava claro que sua cabeça também guardava outros pensamentos.

Agora os dois preparavam as coisas para o jantar de maneira silenciosa com apenas um jazz de fundo que Lewis colocou para tocar em seu celular. Sebastian tinha notado que o moreno tinha passado todos esses dias sem mexer no aparelho (a não ser que ele fizesse isso em seu quarto antes de dormir, algo que Seb não teria como saber).

O planejamento daquele dia era, uma jantar, ir para o centro da cidade onde Sebastian contou a Lewis que tinha um pequeno show de fogos pós-virada e quem sabe assistir a algum filme depois.

A primeira parte saiu como planejada, ambos aproveitaram o jantar para conversar sobre o ano que estava se encerrando e os desafios do seguinte. Lewis voltou a se soltar mais, o que deixou Seb aliviado. Eles também já adiantaram algumas mensagens para amigos e familiares desejando uma boa virada, já que deixariam seus aparelhos celulares em casa.

Na hora de sair Sebastian olhou para o homem que vinha ocupando sua casa e seus pensamentos nos últimos dias, ele estava bonito com uma calça moletom branca, um agasalho roxo e uma jaqueta preta. Eles eram tão apostos em tudo, e mesmo assim os dois estavam ali juntos.

\- Está pronto?

\- Sim – Lewis olhou para o Fiat 500 a sua frente e perguntou – você me deixa dirigir?

\- Quem sabe na volta – o moreno concordou sabendo que aquilo era um não, ele deveria saber que Sebastian não iria dividir aquela belezinha, ele faria o mesmo se tivesse um.

Foi uma surpresa para Hamilton notar que realmente existia uma cidade para aqueles lados, não havia nem 50 pessoas rodando a praça cheia de bancos em cima de uma pequena colina, mas mesmo assim eram mais pessoas do que ele imaginava que veria. Vettel arranjou um banco mais isolado para os dois, por mais que os moradores já estivessem acostumados com a presença dele ali, eles nunca tinham visto Lewis Hamilton em pessoa.

\- Quanto tempo falta? – perguntou Lewis.

\- Um minuto.

\- Nós temos que nos levantar ou coisa assim?

\- Não necessariamente, vamos conseguir ver tudo os fogos vêm debaixo da colina.

Uma rajada de vento bateu bem na hora que Sebastian respondeu o questionamento de Lewis, o moreno se encolheu um pouco o que fez Vettel olhar para ele.

\- Você está com frio?

\- Não, está tudo bem.

\- Você deveria ter se agasalhado melhor Lewis – falou Sebastian colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a coxa do outro.

\- Eu estou bem Seb – disse ele sorrindo e segurando aquela mesma mão sobre sua perna.

\- Lew... – começou a dizer o loiro, mas logo algo chamou a atenção de Hamilton.

\- A contagem começou!!! – exclamou ele, levantando e puxando Sebastian para ficar de pé também.

Eles fizeram o resto da contagem (que já estava em sete) e assistiram aos fogos com as mãos dadas. Pelo menos era isso que Hamilton fazia, já Vettel assistia ao show pelos flashs de luz no rosto do moreno que sorria feito uma criança e foi assim até Lewis notar que era encarado pelo homem que vinha ocupando cada vez mais seu coração. Os olhos azuis de Sebastian eram um verdadeiro deleito de se olhar, mas o moreno direcionou seus olhos para baixo, para os lábios um pouco brancos devido o frio, ele voltou a encarar o oceano azul antes de fechar os olhos e juntar sua boca ao homem a sua frente.

Não existia nenhuma hesitação, apenas entrega total de ambos os lados. Eles soltaram as mãos para que Sebastian pudesse lhe segurar o rosto, enquanto ele lhe rodeava a cintura com os braços. Eles não escutaram mais nada por aquele instante, nem os fogos, nem as pessoas se cumprimentado, eram apenas os dois por fim encontrando o que eles estavam buscando nos últimos anos.

A separação só aconteceu quando a falta de ar falou mais alto, mas não se soltaram completamente, Sebastian fez um leve carinho no rosto de Lewis com a mão enluvada, mantendo os dois com os narizes colados.

\- Feliz ano novo Lewis.

\- Feliz ano novo Seb – falou enquanto desencostava seus rostos e lhe dava um forte abraço.

Sebastian se desfez do abraço um tempo depois para poder olhar Lewis mais uma vez e ver se aquilo era real ou coisa de sua cabeça.

E era real, o homem estava a sua frente com as bochechas levemente vermelhas e com aquele sorriso fácil no rosto, sem perceber ele acabou falando algo que sempre rondou sua cabeça:

\- Não sabia que você gostava de homens – ele se arrependeu logo depois, não era como se todo mundo também soubesse de sua bissexualidade, mas Lewis pareceu não se importar quando respondeu.

\- Eu não gosto de gêneros Sebastian, eu gosto de pessoas. E eu adoro você! – depois de escutar isso foi fácil para o loiro puxá-lo para mais um beijo em meio a seus sorrisos.

Xxx

Sebastian não deixou Lewis voltar dirigindo (como esperado), o moreno pouco se importou sentindo a mão direita de Seb fazendo carinho em sua perna o caminho de volta inteiro.

A terceira parte do planejamento da virada do ano também aconteceu, mas não tão efetivamente. Eles de fato colocaram um filme para assistir, mas tocar e beijar um ao outro parecia mais interessante.

Passado mais de meia hora que os créditos do filme não assistido acabaram, os dois decidiram que era momento de descansar, ambos foram cada um para seus respectivos quartos. Contudo, não durou muito tempo até Sebastian levantar o punho para bater na porta de Lewis, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a abria. O loiro baixou a mão que estava no ar e disse:

\- Hm... queria saber, se você não gostaria de uma companhia hoje.

Hamilton só o puxou pela mão sem dizer nada e o levou até sua cama, onde ambos se abraçaram como duas colheres sendo o moreno na frente e dormiram.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia as coisas de Lewis foram levadas para o quarto de Sebastian e por lá ficaram até sua despedida.

Xxx

A tempos Lewis não se sentia tão bem, os dias que se seguiram aquela virada só ficaram cada vez melhores. Tudo em Sebastian era luz e calmaria, coisa que o britânico buscou por muito tempo depois de tantos relacionamentos intensos e sem base nenhuma.

Para Vettel a coisa não era tão diferente, ele se relacionou com poucas pessoas durante seus 33 anos, mas olhando para o moreno a sua frente ele tinha certeza que mesmo se houvessem muitas outras pessoas antes, nenhuma teria aquela força.

Era 7 de janeiro, aniversário de Lewis e ambos permaneciam na cama, deitados de lado um encarando o outro. A ideia de Sebastian era preparar um café da manhã surpresa para Hamilton, mas estava tão bom ficar ali naquele aconchego.

\- O que você quer fazer hoje aniversariante?

\- hummm – resmungou ele se aconchegando no peito de Sebastian – eu não teria problema nenhum em ficar aqui o resto do dia.

\- Não, não – falou Vettel enfaticamente – vamos ter que fazer algo, é seu dia!

\- Que tal você me deixar dirigir um de seus carros? – tentou Lewis, a dois dias atrás o alemão por fim tinha mostrado sua grande coleção.

\- Pode ser, mas eu escolho qual.

Lewis concordou, afinal foi um tiro no escuro que deu certo.

Além das voltas com uma das Ferraris de Sebastian, os dois ainda cantaram parabéns com um bolo feito pelo alemão que teve o dobro do trabalho já que não poderia usar nada derivado de animais.

O gosto era horrível, mas Lewis comeu seu pedaço com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Seb pediu desculpas pela milésima vez.

Os dois terminaram o último dia de Lewis na Suíça (ele teria que voltar no dia seguinte para a Inglaterra) em um balanço que o loiro tinha no fundo da casa, os dois tomavam uma xícara de chá bem quente, observando a paisagem.

\- E agora? – perguntou Sebastian baixinho. Lewis segurou sua mão sabendo do que ele se referia.

\- Isso depende de você.

\- Eu gostaria de continuar...

\- Não tem coisa que eu gostaria de fazer mais que isso Seb – disse enquanto levantada a mão entrelaçada a sua para os lábios – vamos fazer isso dar certo.

Sorrindo, Sebastian devolveu o gesto e levou a mão morena até a boca para um leve beijo. Quando o frio aumentou ambos concordaram em entrar e no quarto abraçando um ao outro Lewis sussurrou no ouvido do homem ao qual estava apaixonado “eu deveria ter respondido as suas cartas antes”. Sebastian apenas riu, mas ele já estava agradecido só por Lewis ter respondido, mesmo que tenha demorado tanto. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Confesso que sei pouco sobre florestas e bosques europeus, então as minhas referências de arvores é 100% do Brasil, finjam que isso funciona hahaha.  
> \- Eu sempre quis saber o motivos de Lewis não responder as cartas do Seb, e uma das coisas que acho que acontece é que Sebastian manda para uma das casa de Lewis enquanto ele pode estar em outra.  
> \- Faz dois anos que Sebastian não fala sobre quem respondeu ou não as suas cartas, então fiquei imaginando se Lewis já não fez em 19/20.  
> \- Obrigada a todos que leram <3 (pretendo em algum momento traduzir ela para o inglês).


End file.
